Queen Drew's Son
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Queen Drew's son, Prince Zak, falls in love with Princess Wadi. Zak must triumph over tragedy. ZakxWadi


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

Queen Drew relaxed on her throne during a beautiful day. She smiled when her three-year-old son, Prince Zak, ran over to her. She lifted the boy and placed him on her lap. She continued to smirk as she held and kissed him. The female ruler glanced at the painting of King Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday. She seemed sad when she remembered his death before Zak's birth.

Queen Drew looked up and viewed King Maboul walking with Princess Wadi. She stood and approached her friend while holding her offspring's hand. She grinned as Prince Zak blushed and stared at the new arrival. She decided to enter the rose garden with her relative and friends.  
The queen and king sat across from one another. The children laughed and chased one another near the roses.

''Thank you for visiting me, my friend. By the way, how old is your daughter now?'' the white-haired monarch inquired. She observed King Maboul holding up three fingers.  
She grinned and glanced at Prince Zak. ''Our children are the same age,'' she said.  
She saw her companion's small smile.

Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya arrived with cake slices. They placed them on the table. They nodded as Queen Drew thanked them. They proceeded to depart while the friends spoke.  
The men scowled since they wished to rule. Various horrible ideas entered their minds.

''Munya and Vincent Vladislav Argost are my servants,'' Queen Drew said. She smiled when her companion tilted his head and looked confused. Her happy expression vanished as she touched his hands. ''You are my dear friend, so I will ask you to raise my son in case anything happens to me'' she whispered. King Maboul's eyes were wide until he nodded. He saw the other ruler's thoughtful look.

''Perhaps Prince Zak can spend the evening at your castle, my friend,'' the queen said. She saw his thoughtful expression before he nodded again. She viewed the children playing together.  
She remembered holding her son's tiny hand when he was born. It was love at first sight.  
Tears appeared in her dark eyes as she stared at her offspring.

''If anything ever happened to my son....'' Queen Drew whispered. She smiled when Prince Zak sat on her lap. She embraced and kissed him again.  
''You are going to spend the night with King Maboul and Princess Wadi'' she informed him.  
The three-year-old boy's grin stretched from ear to ear. He was more than happy to go with his mother's friend and Princess Wadi.

The female ruler chose to enter the castle. She remembered the way her servants stared at her as they served her a few minutes ago. She had a feeling they were up to something. She stepped into her room before getting ready for bed. The widow eventually approached the furniture. She turned her head and gasped when she saw Vincent Vladislav Argost with Munya.

''Greetings and bienvenue, my queen!'' the masked servant spoke. His sadistic smile remained on his skeletal facial disguise. He removed a dagger from his cloak.  
''Your crown belongs to me!'' he informed her. He managed to dodge her kick. The blade penetrated Queen Drew's chest several times.

The widow's eyes were wide as she collapsed. Prince Zak happened to be the last mental image.  
''I love you, Zak'' she whispered until her bloody body went limp. Argost grinned and licked the blood off the blade. He approached Queen Drew's crown and took it. He placed it on his head.

Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya decided to bury the murdered monarch near the castle. They went outside and began to dig her grave. Munya shook his head back and forth when his companion asked him if he saw Prince Zak. *The little brat is in my way! I will have to kill him so that I can rule in his place. I don't know his exact location, though* Argost thought before departing with Munya.

The next day, King Maboul, Princess Wadi, and Prince Zak entered Queen Drew's bedroom.  
They were confused when they did not see her. They looked everywhere until they found her in the shallow grave outside the castle. The children wept when they saw the corpse. Tears formed in King Maboul's eyes as he remembered his promise. He stared at the dead ruler.

''I will raise Prince Zak at my palace, my dear friend!'' he sobbed.  
He wondered if Queen Drew knew she was going to die. He turned to the weeping children.  
He was gentle as he wiped away their tears. *My daughter is going to have a brother now* he thought.  
He proceeded to take Princess Wadi and Prince Zak to his castle.

Years passed before King Maboul's daughter and ''son'' married. King Zak's ''father'' approached them as they sat in their rose garden.  
''What a beautiful garden, Father!'' Queen Wadi spoke. She observed her male parent's gentle smile.  
She kissed her spouse for a few seconds. She saw King Zak's goofy grin.

King Maboul left and entered the palace. Queen Wadi and her spouse held hands.  
They approached the multiple red roses until they sat near them. King Zak picked one of them and gave it to his queen. She smiled and kissed him again. They fell asleep in one another's arms and never saw the two shadows....

King Zak opened his eyes and gasped when his wife was gone. He searched everywhere until he found something in the roses. He parted them and screamed when he saw Queen Wadi's severed head!  
His ''father'' heard his screams and ran to his side. He gasped and sobbed while staring at his beloved daughter. He closed his eyes for a few moments.

''Your mother's servants killed your wife! They probably murdered her as well'  
King Maboul wept. He glanced at King Zak's shocked expression. ''Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya were most likely jealous of her power and wanted it for themselves. Queen Drew asked me to raise you just in case something happened to her. Avenge your family, King Zak!'' he sobbed.

King Maboul left his daughter's severed head in the roses before he followed him.  
Tears continued to stream down his angry face. They entered the large castle together.  
They were alert when they saw two shadows and ran to them. Maboul gasped while recognizing his friend's crown on Argost's head! He took it before putting the long-haired villain's hands behind his back.

''We should throw my mother's servants in the dungeon where they shall remain until they die'  
King Zak stated. He and his ''father'' took the villains to a small cell. They threw them into the area and abandoned them. They left and returned to the rose garden.  
They stood by the red roses. King Maboul turned to the widower.

''Thank you for helping me avenge my daughter and friend,'' he said.  
King Zak nodded as tears departed from his dark eyes. He gasped when he looked up and saw Queen Drew's spirit standing before him! ''Mother?!'' he whispered while the ghost continued to smile. He figured it was her way of thanking him for avenging her death.  
She vanished before her son entered the castle and continued to rule as a great king.

THE END 


End file.
